Guide to: Dares and Bad Habits
"Guide to: Dares and Bad Habits" is a season 2 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Dares Ned is dared to ask out Missy and is suprised when she says yes. Then, Ned dares Moze to wear a very girly dress for 24 hours. Loomer dares Cookie to wear his underwear on his head, which he does. Then, he dares Loomer to wear his underwear on his head without taking them off. This starts off a dare war between the two of them. Missy increasingly gives him demands for their date (such as what colors to wear and which flowers to buy). Moze feels uncomfortable in a dress and knows that everyone is staring at her. She meets three girls in flowery sundresses, May, June, and Julie, who are friendly but eerily cheerful. June seems to be twitching in a mechanical way and Julie has a bunch of wires in her purse, making Moze think they're robots. Cookie and Loomer decide to jump over a shark on a bike to find out who is the King of Dares. Ned tries to tell her it was all a dare, but she interrupts him to say she's rarely asked out and is really glad that Ned did, so Ned doesn't tell her he asked her out on a dare. Mr. Monroe tries to quash the "jump the shark" dare by having Matt Hoffman talk Loomer and Cookie out of it, but he just gives them a high-tech bike to use. Moze follows May, June, and Julie into the bathroom and sees June take off May's arm, confirming Moze's theory that they're robots. The next day, Ned's suprised to say that he liked his date with Missy, and that they had a lot more in common than he thought. It is hinted that he develops feelings for her. Cookie shows up at the dare in his Super Cookie costume from the pep rally. Ned and Matt Hoffman talk him out of the dare. Loomer, however, misses the ramp completely and rides the bike straight into the ambulance. Then Missy overhears Ned talking about the dare, and she is so mad she throws him into the kiddie pool with the Mama Shark. It is revealed that the shark is harmless, though. The water splashes onto May, June, and Julie, causing them to shiver violently. Moze confronts them about being robots, which they are offended by. May says they were shivering because the water was cold, June has a facial tick, Julie is into electronics, and she has a prosthetic arm. At the end of the episode, Matt Hoffman jumps the shark. Tips *Tip#304.7WW - You're not Chicken, you're smart. *Tip#599.KLQ - Dangerous dares are never worth it. Part 2: Bad Habits Ned realizes he says "yes" to everyone, and that it's a bad habit. He becomes determined to beat it immediately. Cookie doesn't think he has a bad habit, but when Ned sees all the old computer parts he's hoarded in his locker, he says Cookie's a pack rat. Cookie denies it, saying he can throw the old stuff out whenever he wants to. Moze brings over a trash can, but Cookie can't make himself through anything away, so Moze does it for him. Ned gives Cookie gum to take his mind off being a pack rat. Moze doesn't understand what is so hard about breaking a habit, and believes she doesn't have one. Ned shows her footage of last week's volleyball game and Moze horrified to see that she is a trash talker. Ned goes to Gordy for advice on how to say "no", and Gordy tells him to lie to get out of doing stuff. Ned tries being injured to get out of working on Martin Qwerly's school beautification project, but can't say no to his puppy dog eyes. Cookie has resorted to chewing three packs of gum to stop his pack rat habit. Ned tells him to try something else, so he starts chewing on his pencils. Moze tries to be nicer on the volleyball court, despite getting hit in the face several times, but can't seem to play well if she can't trash talk. Ned goes to Crubbs for advice on how to say "no". Martin passes by Crubbs' office for a favor, which he says yes to, telling Ned he can't say no to Martin. Cookie moves on from chewing on pencils to biting his nails. Moze tries trash talking in Dutch, but gets thrown out of the game because the referee is Dutch. Professor Xavier helps Ned to say "no" by using video and classical music treatment, but that doesn't work either. Cookie starts hoarding computer parts again since he started bleeding from biting his nails. Ned gets yelled at by all the people who he agreed to help and faints. Nurse Hunsucker tells Ned she had the same problem but reminds herself how good it would feel to say "no" once in a while. Moze solves her problem by taping her mouth shut while she plays. Cookie gradually begins to throw his old computer junk away. Ned eventually manages to say no to people but accidentally says no to a date with Suzie. Tips *Tip#126.22XC - Admit your bad habit and get psyched to beat it. *Tip#131.1FN - Replace bad habits with healthier habits. *Tip#153.2UHR - Take small steps to beat your bad habit. *Tip#168.444S - Think about life without your bad habit. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring Co-starring Trivia *Although Missy doesn't show much interest in Ned, she develops a crush on him next season. *The way May, June, and Julie dress, talk, smile, and act and how Moze thinks they're robots is a reference to The Stepford Wives. *The scene where Dr. Xavier tries to help Ned say "no" to Martin is a reference to A Clockwork Orange. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2